1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless charging systems.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless charger can charge an electronic device using a transmitting coil of the charger and a receiving coil of the electronic device. Generally, wireless energy transmission can achieve the highest transmission efficiency when the transmitting coil is aligned with the receiving coil. However, the receiving coil is typically packed within the electronic device and the specific location of the receiving coil in the electronic device varies depending on the type of the electronic device. Therefore, it is difficult to place different types of electronic devices on the charger so that the receiving coil is exactly aligned with the transmitting coil.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a wireless charging system which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.